Talk:Enforcer
Sentinel Majors different from Enforcers? *This article seems to confuse gold Sentinel Majors with Enforcers. -- 124.189.144.161 06:41, 1 October 2006 :Indeed and User:JohnSpartan117 has stated on the former Talk:Sentinel Majors page that: :-Sentinel Majors shouldnt be merged with Enforcers! They are two different types of Sentinels! Their are "Sentinel Majors" and "Sentinel Enforcers"! -- User:JohnSpartan117 19:27, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :-Sentinel Majors are not enforcers!!!! --JohnSpartan117 08:01, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :-The whole thought of them being the same..is disgusting.--JohnSpartan117 08:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::I believe in the official game guide Enforcers are refered to as Sentiniel Majors, which is where it could have come from. Not that I neccessarily trust it to be canon. --Dragonclaws 09:31, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::I dont recall that...anyway I took out "also known as Sentinel Majors"--JohnSpartan117 09:59, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::Can someone do an article on Halo 2: The Official Game Guide here is the Amazon link Game Guide ::::Even guide books can be untrusty, -looks at some of his pokemon and final fantasy guides- Anyways, In the .map, Setinal Majors are the gold colored setinels.--Dojorkan 02:38, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Ill try to make one...but Ill have to find my guide first...--JohnSpartan117 10:08, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, My @$$ has been kicked by too many enforcers for them to be anything like sentinel majors. Just saying this, Iv'e seen what looks like a seat inside an enforcer. Is it possiblen it is a forerunner vehicle and a sential? # The Official game guide is messed up. A typo if you will. LemonDragon 02:01, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Enforcers Enforcer is the incorrect name for Sentinel Major bacause in the Halo 2 Official Guide Enforcers are referred to as Sentinel Majors, and on this wiki Sentinel Majors should be named Upgraded Sentinels. Incendiary 19:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *You should be ashamed of yourself, it was a typo. FishType1 19:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::You should be ashamed of yourself. That comment was made 11 months ago. :P - KAC 19:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Actually they are Sentinel Majors but are called Enforcers in the Covenant language. Incendiary 11:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sentinel Majors are the golden Sentinels and these machines are Enforcers. SQ G T3rr0R 17:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Enforcers are those things that have the shields and missles and giant needlers. Sentinel Majors are the gold ones who have blue beams and sometimes have regular needlers. Wait, what, why is anyone having this dumb arguement? ShadowElite 01:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Just a thought... I wonder why there wasn't any Enforcers in Halo Wars. They would have been more useful in Halo Wars than they were in Halo 2 since they can "capture" vehicles and have weapons for both land and air. --RadicalEdward2 23:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Because there aren't that great Flood outbreaks. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Seraph? On the image of the Enforcer with it's shield half depleted, at the right bottom of the image it says Seraph. Is this a mistake or something else? Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 19:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC)